White
by Chiyo Hamasaki
Summary: A prequel to my other story called Daughter Lost. In this story Demando has a request of his beloved Serenity.


**White**

So, this can be a prequel to Daughter Lost if you want it to be. I had a surprising amount of fun writing Daughter Lost despite Demando and Usagi being awkward for me to write, so I thought I would cook this up. I totally may do more like this as I feel like it's a nice change of pace for me. Hopefully you enjoy, and please review.

* * *

White.

Everything is so blindingly _white_.

And what isn't white is pale blues and purples that are very nearly white. It all looks and feels very much like a hospital, sterile, and cold, and Usagi is sure no matter how long she stays here she'll never get used to the overbearing _whiteness_ of it all. It lacks not only color, but warmth as well. It feels unlived in.

The roses, even the roses are white. He has them planted outside her bedchamber as a mocking jab she believes. A reminder that there will be no red roses flung from the sky to save her this time, there are only white roses for her to care, and nurture, and see grow to maturity. She doesn't care for them and let's them wilt and die, much like her very spirit.

"They were so lovely," Demando speaks to her as he examines the withered roses that have long since turned brown with neglect. "Did you not like them, love?" and Usagi knows he is baiting her, wanting to get some type of reaction out of her. He hates it when she is silent. So, she decides silent she will be.

As expected her lack of speaking disgruntles him slightly and he turns away from her. She is sitting in a _white _wooden chair and he is standing by the balcony calmly still observing the dead flowers that sit in a pot on the railing.

When he finally turns back to her, "You know today is a special day," he tries to entice her to speaking with him. Usagi sighs and turns her attention back to the book he has provided for her reading pleasure. Yes he had given her numerous books to read upon her arrival at Nemesis as she was and still is not allowed outside the palace walls; but she is sure he hadn't intended the books to be utilized to ignore him. She doesn't look up as she hears him walk over to where she is. Swiftly he takes the book from her grasp and places in on a nearby _white _shelf. With cold hands he then returns and pulls her up to her feet so she is standing before him. She is entirely a foot and a half shorter than him and he smiles lecherously down at her the moment she makes the mistake of looking into his eyes.

How she hates him.

"Now, do you want to guess what today is?" he practically purrs and he steers her to the balcony until she is facing the dead flowers. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. She shudders at the intimate gesture but has long learned fighting is useless. "I said do you want to guess what today is?" again he asks, this time more sternly, daring her to ignore him once more.

"No," Usagi responds with a voice that doesn't sound like her own. It is croaky and cracking from it's lack of use.

He swoops his head down to her neck and plants a soft kiss there. She feels him smile like a predator against the slender column before he leaves a small bite there, marring her skin. She doesn't react, she never reacts.

She instead stands stock still and let's him drink off her as he places more kisses on her neck and down her shoulder. He is almost gentle like a lover, but behind his actions she can feel a raging current that may overtake him at any moment.

As abruptly as he began he stops. With a wave of his hand the flowers before her suddenly spring to life and become a soft white once again. Usagi quirks her eyebrow at this new trick but nonetheless stays unphased.

"They are so beautiful, aren't they?" he asks her, his lips lingering near her ear.

"I think they are awfully gaudy," Usagi responds with distaste hoping to get a reaction out of him this time. Though she is hoping he will be affronted by her lack of appreciation for his so-called token of love, on the contrary he laughs heartily and the sound reverberates all through his body and then to hers that is pressed closely against his making her shake.

"Do you, Serenity?" and with another wave of his hand the flowers transform from a soft white into a vibrant and beautiful red, and Usagi is certain in that instance her heart is going to jump out of her chest at the comforting, familiar sight. "Perhaps that's more to your liking?" he asks softly and she does not respond. Her eyes are transfixed on the roses as many thoughts come rushing to her mind, all of which center around the so distant little planet of Earth. She feels tears prickle her eyes but refuses to cry. Noting her silence, "I thought so," Demando said simply.

She doesn't see him wave his hand again, and maybe he didn't as far as she knew, but the next minute the red roses wilted and turned a sickly brown.

Before she can mourn the loss of the comforting flowers she is roughly turned around by her shoulders until she is facing him. His violet eyes barring down making her want to shrink away. "Today is June 30th."

June 30th. Her birthday, distantly she thinks. Instead her mind focuses on something else. Ruefully she smiles, "So that makes it how long, Demando? Five months since you've trapped me here?"

"Four," he corrects unemotionally.

"That isn't what you came in here for though, is it?"

Cold features bore down on her and she wants to escape; escape from his grasp and this hell that she now lives, but there is nowhere to run to.

"My smart, little Rabbit," he coos, as he hugs her flush against his chest and begins to stroke her golden mane. Again she suppresses a shudder. "You are right. That is not the reason I am here. You see, the court of Nemesis are a bit...disenchanted with you, my love. They see you as a waste of space, if I were to be blunt."

A prickle of hope arises in Usagi's stomach. "So let me go?" she suggests tentatively before her train of thought sours, "Or will you kill me?"

Again he laughs that loud, boisterous laughter that is so unbecoming of such a cold, evil man, and makes Usagi frown harshly. "Neither, love. They may not see it, but I see your true value," pushing her away from his chest he cups her chin in his hands and stares into her eyes blue eyes, "Your true beauty."

"Then..?"

"Then I expect a few things from you, dear Serenity." He walks away from her and back over to the chair she was sitting at moments ago. Idly he examines the book she was attempting to read.

"What do you expect of me?" Usagi grounds out, enraged by his coy games.

Smiling he turns to her and says with cold violet eyes unwavering, "To sooth the uproar among court I have to show them you are a very good asset to our, clan. So, by this time next year, I expect an heir."

Usagi sees white. Not the infuriatingly white room, but the pure white of indignation and hatred. Pure unfiltered hate and contempt that is blinding and overpowering. When her senses return, "I will never have your child, Demando."

"You've said _never_ so many times since being here that it's lost all meaning, sweetheart." In response she only shoots him an even more intense murderous glare. "Why is it Serenity," he asks with a bitter smile, "That you fight me every step of the way, while you willing fully give yourself to that rat of a Prince you call Endymion? Why is it that you will bear his child but not mine?" And to Usagi these questions have to be the dumbest questions she's ever heard. She stutters for a moment, unsure if he even asked them.

Returning her scowl to her face "He's more of a man than you'll ever be." She tells him hotly, angered that he would even mention her beloved in such a contemptuous, lowly way. "And. I. Love. Mamoru. I'll never love you," she spits venomously.

Without making a sound he walked across the room over to where Usagi stood and grabbed her arm. His vice like grip leaving moon shaped indentations on her pale skin and she winces from the force. "Though that isn't the desired emotions I wish to elicit from you, they will do. Because you will never see him again. You are **mine**, Serenity. As you rightfully should be. Loving me was never a requirement." And with that he leaves her, not to return until nighttime.

He leaves her in that terrible, horrid white room alone with her thoughts.

A single white rose growing among the withered ones.


End file.
